


Irresistible

by siinmachine



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Smut, halt is a little bit darker in this one i hope i made it obvious enough, subtle but deep psychological feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siinmachine/pseuds/siinmachine
Summary: Will can't get these dreams to stop... not that he wants to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> whoops my hand slipped

Halt took Will’s shoulder, shirt bunched in his fist, and forced him back against the wall. Something nearly came out of Will’s mouth, but it was silenced when Halt aggressively forced their lips together.

Finally when he had the chance he could get out a plea that only came in the form of Halt’s name. Will wrapped his arms around him and kissed back, but Halt lifted them back up the moment after and tore the shirt off Will’s body with some urgency. He wanted to do the same for Halt, so he could touch him, so he could touch every inch of him, but Halt gathered his wrists and held them together above Will’s head.

In the midst of the friction he could already feel Halt’s cock partially erect and pressing against his thigh.

\--------------

The apprentice woke up while the sky was still dark… again. Something had shocked him awake; burning, and hard. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was fragments of his dream thrashing in his head- and then suddenly gone, as quickly as they had blinked before him. He held onto them by repeating the memories over and over again to himself, with more and more detail until the feeling was as good as renewed.

This was the fifth time this had happened. It was getting bad.

But, after the first few times, he had planned for it. Under his bed was a stash of napkins and paper towels that he kept for situations exactly like this. But while he needed them, he also tried to push away the whole idea of having them. The act of hiding it made him feel almost as disgusting as if he weren't hiding it.

And that wasn’t an option.

Will lay down, closed his eyes, and relived the last part of his dream.

His dreams were impatient. The rest of the story wasn’t so cleanly stitched together. Or maybe it was, and reality had washed away some of the pieces that connected one idea to another.

Will’s mouth formed the sound of his mentor’s name, like the shape of it around his lips was a form on its own and another one Will was deeply in love with. Halt breathed a sigh that hit his sensitive neck. The sensation went straight down to his cock.

Halt flipped him around at some point and pushed Will’s stomach against the cold surface in front of him. He pulled down his pants and underwear in one, and dragged a hand up the inside of his thigh…

In bed, Will forced his hand to slow down. He was little more than halfway through the dream.

With the cover thrown off him, Will was able to freely spread his legs. His hand snaked down the inside of his thigh, and with minimum effort, he slipped two fingers inside himself until they couldn’t go any deeper. His head slammed back on the pillow and he breathed raggedly out.

It was all too similar in his dream.

Will rocked back desperately on Halt's fingers stretching him out. Every one of their thrusts dragged painfully against Will’s prostate. Halt’s other hand went around Will's cock, stroking him until precum leaked out of the tip.

He gathered it in between three fingers, used it as lube, and curled them back inside him.

Will gasped in air; moaned it out. “Halt… fuck, please!”

“Please what, Will?” His name had never sounded like that before. Halt whispered his words into the bare, flushed skin of his back, almost as sensitive as the rest of his body was now.

“I want you,” he immediately said.

Will mouthed the words to himself in bed.

“I need you- I need your cock inside me, please..."

Dreams skipped around, but he could remember exactly what he said. He could only pray he wasn’t saying it aloud.

Halt positioned the head of his fully erect cock at Will’s entrance. To his credit he didn’t spare either of them a moment before he pushed inside. The dream was realistic enough for it to have hurt at first. Will even remembered hissing a quick sound of pain before he got used to it.

The pain, as sharp and hard to handle as it was, eventually dissolved from his mind when the pleasure took over.

In bed now Will was able to keep quiet. In his imagination apparently he was much louder. The wall creaked behind him harder when Halt slammed into him. He felt and heard his mentor’s ragged breathing from behind him and a growl when Will instinctively clenched around him.

It got even rougher until Will couldn’t hold himself in. 

“Fuck, Halt,” Will gasped. “Yes- more-”

Halt hissed out Will’s name. He slapped the hand away when Will tried to touch himself and held his wrists away from his body like tying them to a bedpost. The apprentice bucked against every thrust, and never fought when Halt gripped onto his hips a little harder; fucked a little harder.

As Will, in bed, was about to cum, dream Will was doing the same.

“Halt,” he whined, barely able to form words- “I’m so close!”

“Then cum.” Halt thrusted his hardest, slamming Will against the wall with every time and abusing his sweet spot until Will couldn't take it anymore, threw his head back- and back onto the pillow- and he came, hard-

\---------------

It was the middle of the night, a week later. Will was already doomed to be exhausted the next day. Rangers had a strict bed schedule, but anything that was said to be strict and unbreakable was twice as easy for Will to break.

He wandered outside his room for some reason he couldn't recall. He did need to renew his stash of napkins... but he felt like going outside would do something good for him.

Whatever the reason was for him, Halt was out there too.

“You should be in bed,” Halt said, when Will shut the door. His voice was haunting. It carried, and it surrounded him, like his aura.

Will blinked at him. This didn’t feel real. “I know,” he whispered. “So should you…. Could you not sleep?”

“I did, and I woke up.” He sounded like Will talking to him was the least of what was going on.

A part had made a deal with himself. It was more like a dare. He didn't think he'd get the chance to follow through with it... It wasn't something written on paper, and he never said it aloud, but it was twice as binding as any contract.

It was irresistible.

"Why?" Will asked, his voice barely a whisper, but one that carried.

Halt’s words told a lot more than what Halt let on, and Will could only guess at what that was. "Who knows,” he answered.

Will walked closer to him, as if he had something to say. He didn't. Halt ignored him until he couldn't anymore and their eyes met.

It started usually with a dream. These dreams weren’t the stories fabricated when his mind was sleeping. They were the kinds of dreams that occurred in the daytime, at any time. A dream was only a dream when, at any given point he was awake or asleep, night or day, receptive or hostile; the dream would resurface in his mind, and pull Will back into sleep where he could again lose himself in it again.

Only then did Will know when he really wanted something.

Will walked right up to him, his mentor, who didn’t move or step away even when they were the closest they’d ever been. It was like he couldn’t care less. Halt acted that way most of the time, and Will ached to be the one to change it.

He leaned in with only his head and shoulders and placed a kiss on his mentor’s lips.

The rest of his body followed, latching onto Halt and curling around him to never let him escape. He twisted his head and deepened the one-sided kiss, jumping it from a soft peck to a confession in the second he should’ve used to pull away. It was the gentlest and hardest he’d ever kissed him, and it was the first.

Halt stood completely still until it was over.

Finally when the apprentice pulled away, he found his breathing had grown soft and shallow, like kissing Halt had stolen it all.

The following suspense was harrowing, even terrifying. Will never felt like running away, only the desire to kiss him again.

He didn’t have to. Halt held him in place with one hand, and pushed their lips together for a second time.

They already knew how to kiss each other. Their rhythms naturally clicked together.

Their mouths opened, then Will mumbled something as Halt changed course and went for his neck. Will's hand traveled down in between their bodies and cupped the front of Halt's pants, earning him a soft groan, an irregular release of breath, that may have suggested how much it surprised Halt. Either that Will had done it, or that he was learning into him for more.

He muttered, “Will-”

“I love you,” Will whispered.

He didn’t expect Halt to say anything back. Rather, he saved him the embarrassment, cupped his face, covered Halt’s mouth with his own, and saved the talking for later.


End file.
